


[Fanvid] Cosima & Delphine - Keep You Safe

by Novemberstern



Series: Cosima & Delphine Story [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Vidding Is Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novemberstern/pseuds/Novemberstern
Summary: External circumstances made Cophine's relationship very difficult, Cosima's disease and the constant threat by DYAD and Topside. Distrust made their relationship fragile at best but they never doubted the feelings behind it. My third Cophine fanvid focuses on DYAD, Topside/Neolution and on Delphine who's keeping the clone sisters alive by taking Rachel's position..."We do terrible things for the people we love"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oul5tUSuWmo
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Series: Cosima & Delphine Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805551
Kudos: 4





	[Fanvid] Cosima & Delphine - Keep You Safe




End file.
